Rainy Days
by Inuyashasgrl15
Summary: My first one-shot! Inuyasha finally admits his long time secret to Kagome through an argument they have. Are the two teenagers ready for the biggest responsibility of all?


**Rainy Days**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my fics and one-shots.

**AN:** Funny thing was I got this idea suddenly when my brother was banging on the back door because it was locked. lol. This is my first One-shot so plz don't be to harsh.

**RAIN.RAIN,DON'T.GO.AWAY,PLZ.STAY,ANOTHER.DAY,BEAUTIFUL.HOW.BEAUTIFUL.IS.THE.RAIN.**

Kagome was sitting by a stream on a rock in the early morning watching the rain hit the water, it was still dark out. She was getting soaked but never bothered to get out of the rain. It crossed her mind but it was so pretty watching the rain hit the water. Everyone was kept up as the rain pounded on the roof of the hut. She looked across the stream where Kilala was drinking some water before the two tailed started to head back to the hut to get away from the rain that was starting to pour down now. She sighed but then jumped up as she looked beside her when something suddenly drapped over her shoulders. It was Inuyasha that put his haori over her.

"Thanks." She said and looked forward again. Inuyasha sighed as he sat beside her holding out an umbrella that he must have gotten from her bag.

"Here your going to get sick." He told her as she took it out of his hands. "You shouldn't be out here in the rain."

"Ya but it's so pretty. You don't see many sites like this in my time." She told him as she opened the umbrella and leaned toward him so he was covered too.

"Dosn't mean you can't watch it from the hut." He told her.

"Ya but it looks so beautiful when the rain hits the water in the stream. You can't watch that from the hut." She told him and turned to look at him.

"Probably not, but when you get sick don't start complaining that you can't search for the jewel shards." He told her.

"Would you care if I got sick?" She asked bravely.

"What?" He asked her looking at her like she was nuts.

"Would you care if I got sick?" She asked again.

"Of course. If you get sick then we have to wait for you to get better to search for the jewel shards." He told her with an attitude in his voice.

"You don't have to wait." She told him simply trying not to show her anger that was building up inside of her.

"Yes we do. Who else is supposed to help? Your the only one who can see the jewel shards." He told her.

"I bet Kikyo can see them. Ask her, then maybe you'll also be happier since i'm such a pest and nothing but a weak worthless human." She told him as calmly as she could. He was stunned by what she said.

"K-Kagome." He said shocked.

"No Inuyasha, all I am is a jewel detector. You don't even consider me your friend! I'm just a weak human who can't even keep the jewels safe!" She said as the anger she witheld was slowly seeping through.

"Kagome..." He started but she cut him off as she got up and walked into the forest. "KAGOME!" He called after her as he got up and followed her.

She ended up walking to the Goshinboku as she sat on one of it's roots that stuck out of the ground.

"Kagome will you stop for a secon..." He stopped when he saw her sitting down.

"You know what? It's funny, no matter how mad I get at you I can't ever convince myself to leave you and stay home to live my life normally." She said softly. He looked down as he just stood there at least three feet in front of her.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it like that." He told her softly also.

"That's the point Inuyasha. You never mean it, but you still manage to say it." She told him as tears began to fall. "What do I have to do to get you to just...trust me?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Kagome I do, I..." He started as he took a few feet closer when she suddenly stood up.

"I should have never came here! I wish this would have never happend! I just wish I had left you on that tree! That way I wouldn't go through all this heartache all the time!" She said pointing to the tree as the umbrella fell to the ground along with his haori, it was now clear she was crying as her voice cracked while she spoke. He didn't say anything as he looked down and his ears dropped on top of his head. It took him a moment to speak up.

"...If you hadn't had awoken me from that tree...then I wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to meet you Kagome. I don't want to think about having a life without you by my side." He told her quietly and slowly looked up at her.

"Why would you even want me at your side? Huh? So you have someone to push around?! Is that it?!" She asked.

"Of course not! Kagome I want you with me...Kagome I love you." He told her. She froze as her heart skipped a beat and she just starred at him. "I don't mean to hurt you all the time. I just don't ever know what to say to you." He told her afraid of the response she would make.

"...But..." She started but stopped herself. "I thought Kikyo...and you." She said not sure what to say now being the one surprised.

"Kagome...she was my past. Have you ever heard the saying don't live off your past?" He asked but she still didn't say anything. "But you...Kagome I want you to be my future. I love you Kagome." He said not moving at all.

"...But I thought..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence when he walked over to her and held both her hands in his.

"I know what you thought, I just thought it was my duty to protect her...but I can't protect her, she's already dead." He said. Tears began to fall down her face once again as she looked down shaking her head.

"Why do you have to wait to tell me this after I said all that stuff to you making me look like an idiot?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Your not an idiot. Your beautiful and smart but nothing close to an idiot." He was starting to get scared when she still hadn't responded to what he told her. She looked up at his face. She saw that he spoke the truth. She saw love radiating from him as she looked into his amber eyes. She smiled as she blushed before going forward and hugging him.

"I guess you expect me to pour my heart out to you right now and tell you how much I have loved you for the longest time while I break down crying and kick myself for saying all that earlier." She said to him with her face into his haori.

"You don't have to break down crying or kick yourself about all that stuff because I know why you said it...wait did you say..." He started when he realized what she said. She started crying as she nodded.

"Yes Inuyasha I did...I love you Inuyasha." She finally admitted to him from years of hiding it from him as she looked up at him. He smiled at her while wrapping his arms around her waist spinning her in the air. She laughed as she landed.

"I love you too." He said as he leaned down kissing her fully on the lips and the rain started to clear up. She looked up when the rain had cleared and saw a rainbow above them in the sky.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful." She said in awe.

"I guess so." He said looking up also.

"What do you mean you guess so. That's the most beautiful thing. I've never seen a lunar rainbow before." She told him.

"I've seen many, not one has ever come close to you in beauty." He told her as he looked down at her as she blushed.

"Let's watch the sunrise." She told him trying to change the subject.

"Ok." He said lifting her up as he jumped onto a tree branch.

"AGH! Will you warn me next time?" She asked holding her chest as her heart raced. He chuckled as he pulled her to sit back against his chest.

"So...you'll stay with me then?" He asked her. She turned to look at him as best she could.

"Always." She told him smiling.

"I love you Kagome." He told her.

"I love you too." She said as he leaned in to kiss her and pulled away to watch the sunset with her.

**SEVEN.MONTHS.LATER.**

They had killed Naraku by this time and found the remaining jewel fragments but used the jewel to have Kikyo's soul rest in peace. It was mostly Inuyasha's idea to do this since they had no other use for it and Kagome understood fully. It was a selfless wish and they also got rid of the jewel which seemed to cause trouble if they were to keep it any longer.

"Wow it seems like just yesterday." Kagome said to herself as she looked out the window while lying in bed as the rain fell. She looked over to her side to see Inuyasha with his arms wrapped around her.

"What seemed like yesterday?" Inuyasha asked tiredly as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Oh I didn't mean to wake you." She told him as she stroked the side of his face.

"It's ok." He said with a yawn. She turned to face his chest. He had taken off his haori and under shirt to go to sleep.

"Inuyasha do you still feel the same way about me as you did seven months ago when you first told me you loved me?" She asked him.

"Oh that was what seemed like yesterday. Of course I do. I can't ever love you less." He told her kissing her on her temple. "I love you Kagome." He said tightening his grip around her for a second then loosening it again.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said kissing him on the cheek. She rested back and rubbed the little buldge that was starting to form on her stomach.

"I love you and our pup that we will be having soon." He told her.

"Inuyasha soon is a funny word for eight more months. I havn't been pregnant for _that _long." She told him laughing a bit.

"Ya but I love you and that's all that matters. If I didn't love you then you wouldn't be carrying my child. We're going to have a tough time but it'll all be worth it." He told her.

"Our child." She corrected him.

"Our child." He said.

"Ya we will have a tough time that's for sure but your also right about it being worth it. As long as your with me it will always be ok." She said cuddling into him.

"And i'll always be here, I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you too, now go back to sleep." She told him kissing him once more and lied back and so did he.

"Good night." He told her with a squeeze before letting sleep overcome him.

"Good night Inuyasha." She said happily. _'He's right, it will all be ok. As long as he's with me nothing can go wrong.' _She thought to herself. _'And to think it all started with one beautiful rainy day'_ She thought happily as she let sleep overcome her.

Rain, Rain,

Don't go away, (Don't go away)

Please Stay, (Please Stay)

Another Day, (Another Day)

Beautiful,

How Beautiful is the Rain,

Beautiful,

The Beautiful Rain

**BEAUTIFUL.THE.BEAUTIFUL.RAIN.**

**AN: **Like I said this is my first one-shot so don't get to harsh in the reviews. But plz still review. Tell me what you think. It's my first so it might not be at it's best but I wrote it all in one day so I didn't spend much time with it. I'm grounded but i'm still updating...i have to sneak online. Shhh. Well I really hope you like it. It's not that great but I just wanted to try this one out and if you don't like it then i'll know to do alot better next time. Oh and also tell me if it's to short for a one-shot I wasn't sure how long to make it.

**R&R PLZ!!!**

Bye for now,

Inuyasha's Koishii Taezu!!! (Maria)


End file.
